Percabeth, a new story
by NCG.Witteman
Summary: We walk with Percy Jackson as he discovers life and love.


Writers note: This is my first fanfiction ever, so be kind ;). If you have a remark place it! This is also a pilot, so if it doesn't work out I won't continue. Be aware more smut is coming up! One last thing: please don't mind my spelling! (Englisch is not my first language, so I did my best)

_Enjoy!_

- Pilot: A pleasent Birthday present -

I walked away from the dining area, and I guess I wasn't really paying attention because I didn't see Clarrisa coming my way from the other direction. Clarrisa, being herself, sieged this opportunity and let me trip. I couldn't keep my balance and landed face down in the dirt.

"HA! maybe the dirt likes to be your friend, because I see no one else wanting to be within a meter of your face!"

Clarrisa yelled laughing.

"Clarissa,"

I responded clenching my teeth together as I got up.

"The water seems to be extra nice today"

I looked at the lake.

"Maybe you should go for a swim during canoe class today."

Clarrisa smile faded a bit. She never liked those classes, and especially after we found out that I could control the water, being the son of Poseidon, she decided to stay away from it (I hope that she's even scared of showering).  
>But since tha camp leaders, Mr D and Chiren, decided that every camper needs to do all the activity's at least once a month, to keep that skill up to date and all, Clarissa also had to take a canoe class on time this month. And, according to the present list, that day was today.<p>

"Maybe you should leave that dirt on your face Jackson,"

She said regaining her smile.

"it is improving your appearance."

And with that she walked away.  
>I brushed the dirt of my face and dusted my shirt, not that it did much good.<br>But I didn't care, I don't think anyone could have destroyed my mood, not even Clarrisa and her presence.  
>Because about a week ago something amazing happened and I could still feel the happy fluttering feeling every time I thought about it.<p>

Some campers decided to stay at camp for the whole year, or until fall, after we defeated Kronos last summer.  
>Because of the great loses we suffered during the invasion of New York, I think everybody needed closer in a different way. Most campers went home seeking comfort with their family or loved once, while others stayed at camp to support each other, or, I think, trying to regain the illusion everything was still alright. Some weren't even allowed to leave because of their deadly injuries.<br>Annabeth and I decided to return to camp after we stayed home for a couple of weeks. Trying to reassure our parents and also giving ourselves a little break from the hectic world called 'the life of a demigod'. Once I was home I actually didn't want to leave again. I had missed my mom so much and especially after what has happened (my mom and my stepdad being thrown into a war and, thank gods, coming out alive).  
>But after the wish the gods granted me, Annabeth and I had some work to do.<br>The 3 weeks went by fast and before I knew it I had one day left.

That morning I woke up and pushed my back against the wall. I set there staring at the wall across my bed thinking about all the things that has happened to us, until my stomach was craving for food and I got up. I put on a shirt and, in my Boxers I slept in, walked into the kitchen. There I found my mom baking pancakes.

"That smells delicious".  
>Sally turned around and smiled<p>

"Good, because I made them for you".

I got a plate out of the drawer and sat down, eagerly waiting for my pancakes.  
>After a minute or so my plate was filled with steaming pancakes. I dug in as my mom sat down across the table folding her hands as if she was praying.<p>

"I want you dressed and all by 3 at clock."  
>I looked at her and wondered why. But because my mouth was full I couldn't ask.<p>

"Paul is giving a speech about English literature to night, but because it is all the way

in Florida the drive will take a while."

She said, reading my thoughts.

I could think of a better way to be spending my last day in New York but I figured I couldn't say no. Things like this meant a lot to Paul.

So by 2:50 I was dressed and all ready to go and took one more look in the mirror checking my hair was not to wild. In the reflection I saw half of my stuff packed for camp. The thought of seeing Annabeth soon made me happy in a way that is hard to describe. But realizing I was leaving home made me sad. Why should I go to that stupid convention about English literature, while I could be spending my last evening here, with mom and Paul. I decided to talk my mom into staying home tonight, telling her that watching TV together on the couch instead of having to listen to old people for 3 hours would be way nicer.

I entered the living home and was surprised by what I saw. All my friends from camp were cramped in our tiny living room arguing about yelling happy birthday at 3 or after 3.  
>Before I could comprehended how they all got here, or even fit in the room, I saw beautiful blond hair dancing around as the person whom it belonged to moved.<p>

"Annabeth."

I think she heard me because she turned her head and I could see her stormy grey eyes.

"Percy!"

She yelled in shock and in a tone that sounded a bit like an accusation.

Everybody turned around and yelled happy birthday, not realizing I was standing there for about 15 seconds already. (Was I looking at Annabeth all that time?)  
>My mom seemed to pop out of nothing and hugged me tight.<p>

"Happy birthday sweetie! We never had the chance to properly celebrate your

birthday so I invited everyone over to make your last day at home perfect."

It was true, I turned 16 during the invasion without even realizing it. And after that we were busy getting everything back on track. When I got back from camp my mom, Paul and I ate some blue cake and a couple of relatives (about 2) from my mother's side had come to visit.

"How…"

Was all I managed to say.

"Yeah, and it is also a kind of thanks-for-saving-our-asses-party"

Connor said smiling.

I looked at Annabeth again as she walked towards me. At first I kind of froze, why was she getting closer?! Then she said:" Happy birthday, Percy" and I realized she just wanted to hug me so I let her arms wrap around me. But then her fingers slightly touched my Achilles-heel and an electric shock went through me. It started at the small of my back, where Annabeth had touched me, and made its way to my toes and the crown of my head.

It wasn't a unpleasant shock but Annabeth, noticing it, quickly stepped back. I don't think anyone saw my red face, because they all came rushing towards me, hugging me or giving me a pat on my back.

When all my friends started congratulating me I lost Annabeth out of sight. And now, after I've said hay to everybody, I wanted to go find her. But Connor and his brother Travis started talking to me. We laughed and all, but I hadn't seen Annabeth in 3 weeks and I wanted to know how her vacation had been. I told Connor and Travis where they could find the candy and they were off. I scanned the room, but didn't spot Annabeth. I figured she might be in the bathroom or something, so walked around the house picking up a conversation some of my friends.

I went to the kitchen and found my mom putting drinks and some snacks on the counter.

"I haven't really thanked you, for organizing everything, and letting 25

demigods or so lose in our living room."

"Yeah,"

She said pouring the drinks.

"I think I might regret that"

She looked up and I could see smile wrinkles around her eyes.

We talked some more before Will Solance from the Apollo cabin took my arm and led me to the living room. There I found probably the coolest present I have ever gotten. On the coffee table I saw a miniature version of New York during the invasion.

I got closer and my jaw dropped. Everything was there. I could see the hunters from Artemis, led by Thalia fighting of monsters and I saw Apollo's children healing the wounded. Connor and Travis were leading there Cabin straight into fight while the monsters fled before them. Athena's children were discussing tactics or positioning our army. The Hephaestus cabin were placing traps and I could even see Aphrodite's cabin fighting. Everywhere I looked I saw brave demigods giving their lives for our I looked closer I could even see a mini-me fighting the minotaur, flying BlackJack and controlling water all at different places. And every time I saw a mini-Annabeth standing by my side.

I thanked everybody and then the birthday cake came.

The whole evening was amazing, we played awesome games (some had a touch of magic), ate a lot of snacks and talked about rebuilding the camp. (Part of my wish was that more demigod children would be helped getting save to the camp by their godly parents and then also be claimed by them. This means we will be needing new and bigger cabins)

Suddenly Annabeth was right in front of me smiling like nothing had happened (nothing had happened right?!). We talked a bit and I found out that she would be sleeping here tonight and then tomorrow we'd go to camp together. Her dad couldn't bring her, so to my mom and Annabeth this seemed a good solution.

I talked some more with Annabeth and my other friends and before I knew it, it was time for everybody to leave. By the time we got everybody out of the house and safely on their way, which took about an hour by the way, it was around 12 o'clock. After Paul, Sally, Annabeth and I cleaned most of our house everybody got ready to go to bed. I made the couch in the living room ready for Annabeth while she changed into her sleeping clothes in my room. When I was done I knocked on the door.

"Is it save for me to come in?"

"Yeah, I'm dressed!"

I walked into my room and saw Annabeth standing near my desk looking at some of my stuff. She was wearing short grey sleeping pants and an orange T-shirt with 'camp Half-blood ' written on it. On top of that she wore a black vest with the sleeves rolled up. Her hair was held together in a messy ponytail.

"I got your bed ready. If you get cold tonight there are some extra blankets in the

closet. I could get them for now, you if you like?"

She turned around and sat down om my bed.

"No thank you, after sleeping on the ground, in the cold or in the rain during our

quests,"

She smiled at me

"I think I can manage a night without an extra blanket".

That made me laugh,

"We have indeed had some awesome nights"

After a silence I turned the chair in my room so it would be facing Annabeth and sat down. She looked kind of sad, I could understand why. Her relationship with her dad was going better, and now she had to leave for a whole year. Sure we could visit our family, but even so, it's not easy saying goodbye. I have experienced it myself firsthand.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it has just been rough you know,"

She looked away.

"We've lost a lot of friends and.."

There was a silence and I didn't exactly know what to say.

"They all fought great,"

She looked me in the eyes and I could see she was trying to push back her tears.

"and I'm sure they would do the exact same thing if we could do it over again".

Annabeth started smiling. And one tear dropped down her chin.

Before I could stop myself, I put my hand on her cheek and wiped the tear away with my thumb. I was sure she was going the kick me or at least smack my hand away. But she didn't. I looked her in the eyes, and I realized they were gorgeous. In this light they almost looked silver and seemed to glow. She was looking at my eyes too and I wondered what she was thinking.

I couldn't stop myself, her eyes were drawing me towards her. I slowly shifted my weight more towards her, still looking into her eyes. I could feel her cheek giving more pressure to my hand, as if she was trying to morph into it. I was so close right now, I could feel her breath against my skin. My heart was pounding, I looked at her lips, they were also so beautiful. I closed my eyes, and pressed my lips against hers.

I don't know how to describe it, but it felt amazing. The moment our lips touched it seemed we both dropped one hundred kilos of our shoulders and I could almost feel the tension dripping out of my toes.

Suddenly I realized something wet was dripping on my cheek and I could feel Annabeth smiling through our lips. It startled me, had I done something wrong? A nasty feeling spread itself through my body. Maybe this was not supposed to happen? Maybe I had now screwed things up forever between us, maybe she was so mad she wouldn't even want to talk to me anymore. But just a second ago I had a feeling everything was going to be okay. And I thought that feeling was mutual.

I jerked away, which was hard, and looked at her in shock. I could see another tear running down her cheek and I felt even guiltier. I looked her in her eyes but couldn't find any guilty accusation toward me. She looked happy and relaxed, exactly the same way I just felt.

Then it changed. I think she noticed my shocked expression because suddenly her whole posture changed. Her eyes closed for me, not physically but mentally, and I couldn't see the glow or the silver anymore. Her head slowly pulled away and my hand suddenly felt cold, as if Annabeth was it's only source of warmth. She looked down, then at my chest, to her left and then to her right before she met my eyes again. I probably still looked as confused as I did before because she quickly made a decision and stood up.

"Umm.. I, goodnight"

And she was gone.

I couldn't comprehend what happened, nor can I now, a week later.

That whole night went past in a blur. I think I got undressed, put on a new pear off boxer and brushed my teeth. But I wasn't sure. The feeling in my stomach prevented me from sleeping or thinking about anything else then Annabeth that night. But when I thought about Annabeth I thought about her walking out of my room and I got a terrible feeling that send weary waves through my whole body. I think I slept for about 4 hours that night.

I don't remember exactly what I dreamed, but what I do remember is the ending of the dream and Annabeth being a part of it:

We were walking around camp and when we reached the lake I took off my shoes, rolled up my pants and stepped in. Because I was the sun of Poseidon even my shoes would stay dry if I wanted to. But I liked the feeling of water so I willed the water to touch my feet. Annabeth was staring at me as if I suddenly flew off.

"Come in, the water is nice!"

She first looked at me and then stared doubting at the water.

"It's not going to bite" I joked.

That seemed to do the trick because she took of her sneakers and slowly stepped into lake, all that while not taking her eyes of me. The moment she touched the water I could feel everything about her. I could feel her heart pumping, I could feel her moving through the water and knew every move she made before she made it. I could even feel her hair standing on end.

She got so close her fingers brushed against mine. The pleasant feeling came back in my gut and I felt happy just standing silence was abruptly broken by woodpecker. I turned around and woke up.

Someone was knocking at the door and I heard Annabeth's voice.

"Percy? Your mom asked me to wake you up, we're having breakfast"

I tried to get up to tell her I was coming, before I realized there was something between my legs that required sitting down.

"Percy? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, umm.. I'm.. I'm coming!"

I answered while I thanked the gods she wasn't in the room.


End file.
